One Week With You
by Pink Natsu
Summary: Hongbin adalah seorang pelajar yang menyukai pemuda tampan tetangga samping rumahnya,dan selalu memandang pemuda tersebut setiap pagi. Namun,apa jadinya jika Hongbin ditinggal pergi ibunya ke Pulau Jeju selama seminggu,dan mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasi Hongbin selama seminggu penuh?/Rabin VIXX/Rabean/Ravi x Hongbin/silahkan dibaca..
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Love**

 **Pairing: Rabin / Rabean / Ravi-Hongbin**

 **Disclaimer: VIXX bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre: Humor dan Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Seperti biasa,Ini fanfic gaje dan banya typo bertebaran. EYD tidak sempurna. Ini fanfic yaoi atau Boys Love. Jadi jika tidak bisa/tidak ingin baca/mual untuk membacanya baca,jangan baca,sebelum terlambat. Jika nekat,tanggung sendiri akibatnya. ^_^**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY!**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS…**

Pagi yang cerah ditemani kicauan burung yang begitu merdu. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul,membuat semua orang sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing. Salah satunya ada seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

CKLEK~

"Hongbin-ah,bangunlah."ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya. Memasuki kamar sang anak sambil membuka lebar gorden jendela kamar sang anak.

Sang anak yang masih tidur,terbangun,karena cahaya matahari pagi yang menyengat wajahnya.

"Mmh…5 menit lagi eomma."ucap sang namja.

"Bangunlah,bukankah ini hari pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru?cepat mandilah,sebelum terlambat. Dan bereskan kamarmu ini. Ck,berantakan sekali,anak siapa kau ini."ujar sang eomma,sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar Hongbin.

"Ck. Pagi-pagi sudah mengomel."gumam Hongbin kesal.

"Aku mendengarnya Hongbin."ucap sang eomma sambil memunculkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

Hongbin yang mengetahui tingkah konyol sang eomma hanya mendengus. Segera dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,dan menyambar handuk yang digantuk di dinding.

.

.

.

Menyantap sarapannya dalam diam dan ketenangan. Setelah selesai,Hongbin beranjak dari ruang makan,dan berpamitan pada ibunya,yang masih berada di dapur.

Berjalan dengan santai,karena memang,masih terlalu pagi. Sambil melihat-lihat jalanan atau orang berlalu lalang seperti dirinya. Hongbin merenung. Yah,tumben sekali Hongbin anak yang bisa dibilang pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi itu merenung. Dia merenungkan nasib nilainya. Akhir-akhir ini,nilai mata pelajarannya menurun. Salahkan,ketiga sahabat kejamnya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain di game center. Setiap pulang sekolah,dia beralasan dari ibunya untuk pergi belajar bersama,nyatanya dia pergi bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya,yang malah menjerumuskannya. Mengingat hal ini,dia ingin sekali melempar ketiga sahabatnya ke laut. Ingatkan Hongbin untuk menolak ajakan mereka. Ah iya,ketiga sahabat Hongbin,juga sekelas dengannya. Yaitu, Cha Hakyeon,Han Sanghyuk dan Lee Jaehwan.

Dari namanya saja sudah terlihat kalau mereka menjengkelkan. Mengingat sahabat dekatnya itu membuatnya tertawa. Pasalnya,hanya mereka yang ingin berteman dengannya,karena dia selalu berwajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi,kecuali di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena ekspresinya itu,dia dijauhi semua siswa dikelasnya karena takut dengan Hongbin. Alasan konyol. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hongbin.

Tak terasa,Hongbin telah sampai di sekolahnya. Hongbin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelasnya.

"Pagi,Hongbin-ah."sapa seseorang bername-tag 'Lee Jaehwan'.

"Hm. Pagi."balas Hongbin yang masih membaca bukunya,tanpa memandang orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau ini,cobalah untuk melihat orang yang menyapamu. Masih pagi,sudah kesal."ujar Jaehwan atau sering dipanggil Ken.

"Berisik. Diamlah."ucap Hongbin sambil memandang sinis Ken.

Ken yang melihat tingkah Hongbin,hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,sambil meninggalkan Hongbin. Bagaimana bisa,dia memiliki teman seperti Hongbin.

Sedangkan Hongbin,sebetulnya dia tidak kesal. Hanya moodnya sedang hancur. Pagi ini,dia tidak bisa melihat tetangga samping rumahnya yang tampan,karena terlambat bangun. Yap,Hongbin merasa tertarik dengan tetangga baru di samping rumahnya. Padahal,tetangganya itu laki-laki. Hongbin bukannya gay. Namun,saat melihat tetangganya itu,dia merasa tertarik dan langsung menyukainya. Hongbin sebenarnya,masih menyukai wanita berbadan wow,namun entah kenapa dia malah tertarik dengan pemuda tampan di samping rumahnya.

Kembali sadar dari lamunannya,Hongbin kembali membaca bukunya. Tiba-tiba,ada suara dobrakan pintu yang begitu keras.

"PENGUMUMAN,HARI INI SEKOLAH DIPULANGKAN LEBIH AWAL KARENA ADA RAPAT GURU SE-SEOUL DI SINI."teriak seorang siswa yang merupakan pelaku pendobrakan pintu kelasnya.

Semua siswa yang mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut,langsung berteriak senang. Termasuk Hongbin. Dia senang,agar bisa pulang ke rumahnya lebih awal dan tidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Membereskan barang-barangnya,dan segera beranjak pergi dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."teriak Hongbin setelah sampai di rumahnya.

Melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di atas rak sepatu,dan memakai sandal rumah yang telah disiapkan. Memasuki rumahnya dengan perlahan. Kenapa rumahnya sepi. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini,ibunya masih sibuk membersihkan rumah. Meletakkan tasnya di ruang tengah,dan pergi menuju dapur.

Mengambil minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan untuk cemilan. Melihat post-it yang menempel di pintu kulkasnya,Hongbin segera mengambilnya.

 _Dear,Hongbin_

 _Hongbin-ah,ibu dan ayah akan pergi ke pulau Jeju selama seminggu. Jaga rumah,dan bersihkan rumahmu. Jangan lupa makan. Ibu telah menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas. Masaklah untuk sarapan,makan siangmu,dan makan malammu. Ibu telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menemanimu seminggu ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Ibumu ^.^_

Hongbin yang membaca pesan ibunya tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya,Hongbin dapat menguasai rumah ini dengan bebas.' Hahaha'batin Hongbin sambil tertawa lebar. Tapi,tunggu dulu. Di post-it ini tertulis,ibunya telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menemani atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi Hongbin. Hongbin berhenti tertawa,dan berjalan perlahan ke ruang keluarga. Hilang sudah rencana Hongbin untuk menguasai rumah ini.

Melepas jas sekolahnya,dan menyampirkan ke senderan sofa yang di dudukinya. Melonggarkan dasinya,dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Menghela nafas pelan,sambil memejamkan matanya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka,membuat Hongbin waspada dan segera membuka matanya. Melihat bayang-bayang hitam yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak sepatu.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Hongbin waspada.

Namun,yang ditanya hanya diam,dan meneruskan langkahnya kearah dapur. Hongbin tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu,kerena tertutup oleh hodie jaketnya. Hongbin segera berdiri dan mengambil sapu yang berada di dekat sofa ruang tengah. Memegangnya erat,dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Hongbin melihat orang itu sedang memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Hongbin yakin orang itu adalah suruhan ibunya. Namun,Hongbin masih takut dan waspada.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?apa kau suruhan ibu?apa kau yang menemaniku seminggu ini?apa kau-"belum selesai Hongbin bertanya,orang itu sudah memotong ucapan Hongbin.

"Jika kau terus berbicara,kapan aku berbicara?"tanya orang itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

Hongbin yang mendengar ucpan orang itu segera diam. Hongbin kagum dengan suar pemuda itu yang begitu berat. Hongbin melihat orang itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tinggi orang itu melebihi Hongbin. Memakai hodie abu-abu dan celana Levi's hitam.

"Sampai kapan kau melihatku terus? Cepat,bantu aku."ujar orang itu menyadarkan Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman saja. Membantu orang itu memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Saat ini,Hongbin belum tahu siapa orang yang di sampingnya saat ini. Selesai memasukkan bahan makanan tadi,Hongbin segera beranjak dari dapur,namun ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Hongbin menoleh kebelakang. Orang itu membuka hodie yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yang dilihat Hongbin dari wajah orang itu adalah,mata yang tajam bagai elang,rambut hitam legam yang mempesona,hidung yang mancung dan senyum tipis yang menawan.

Hongbin terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Orang itu adalah tetangga baru Hongbin.

"Perkenalkan,namaku Kim Wonshik kau bisa memanggilku Ravi."ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama Ravi.

Hongbin yang melihat tangan Ravi terjulur kearahnya,membalas uluran Ravi dengan bersalaman.

"Namaku Lee Hongbin. Kau bisa memanggilku Hongbin."ujar Hongbin yang masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dia pandangi setiap pagi ada dihadapannya sekarang.

TBC/END

Haihai,ini ff Rabin pertamaku. Masih belajar dalam merangkai kata-kata. Karena masih pemula. Mohon maklumi jika ada typo bertebaran dan EYD yang tidak sempurna. Jika berkenan,beri saran dan komentar di kolom review. Jika tidak berkenan,tak apalah. Oke,natsu pamit. Bye-bye! (yang mau tolong beri saran ya^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: One Week with you**

 **Pairing: Rabin / Rabean / Ravi-Hongbin**

 **Disclaimer: VIXX bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre: Humor dan Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Seperti biasa,Ini fanfic gaje dan banya typo bertebaran. EYD tidak sempurna. Humor gagal. Ini fanfic yaoi atau Boys Love. Jadi jika tidak bisa/tidak ingin baca/mual untuk membacanya baca,jangan baca,sebelum terlambat. Jika nekat,tanggung sendiri akibatnya. ^_^**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY!**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS…**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara perkenalan tadi,mereka berdua -Ravi dan Hongbin- duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Mungkin lebih tepatnya,hanya Ravi yang menonton tv. Sedangkan Hongbin,jangan tanyakan anak itu. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa 'idola'nya kini ada disampingnya. Berdua. Didalam rumah Hongbin saat ini.

Mungkin jika Hongbin seorang gadis,dia akan berteriak tak jelas sambil loncat-loncat,tapi berhubung dia adalah laki-laki yang tampan,dia harus menjaga image-nya.

Kembali kecerita,Hongbin masih diam. Tidak mencoba berbicara kepada pemuda disampingnya. Bukannya Hongbin tidak mau,dia saat ini sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang ramai seperti pasar.

Ravi yang merasa aura diruang tengah saat ini tidak mengenakkan,segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Ravi melihat pemuda yang merupakan anak teman sahabat orang tuanya,saat ini sedang tegang. Lebih tepatnya gugup.

"Ehm,apa kau merasa takut denganku?"tanya Ravi sambil memandang khawatir anak disampingnya.

"Hah?Ti-tidak,tenang saja. Hahaha."jawab Hongbin sambil tertawa hambar. Masalahnya saat ini Hongbin bukannya takut,tapi gugup. Namun,pemuda disampingnya berpikir bahwa Hongbin takut.

"Benarkah?syukurlah. Aku takut jika dirimu takut padaku. Memang banyak orang saat melihat wajahku langsung takut,tapi sebenarnya aku ini baik."

Hongbin menjawabnya dengan anggukan kaku,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan,berusaha untuk fokus menonton tv.

Suasana ruang tengah kembali diselimuti kecanggungan dan keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan,untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini. Mungkin keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Seperti saat ini,Ravi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan iphone miliknya. Sedangkan Hongbin,dia sedang sibuk menonton tv.

"Hongbin-ah,aku keluar sebentar. Ada urusan di studio tempatku bekerja. Apa tidak apa-apa,jika kau ku tinggal sebentar?"tanya Ravi sambil memandang Hongbin.

"Nde,tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."jawab Hongbin yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari televisi.

"baiklah,aku pergi sebentar. Mungkin aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang."ucap Ravi sambil bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah.

Hongbin tetap duduk dengan tenang,sambil menonton tv dengan serius. Hongbin tidak melihat Ravi,ke arah pintu keluar. 'mungkin sedang mengambil barangnya'. Pikir hongbin.

Dan ternyata benar dugaan Hongbin. Terbukti dengan suara jejak kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai atas.

Ravi yang sudah mengambil beberapa barang di kamar'nya',segera pergi kearah pintu keluar,namun sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan hongbin. 'Masih sama'pikirnya. Hongbin masih melihat tv dengan serius. Padahal tayangan yang dia tonton adalah channel yang khusus menjual produk-produk dalam negeri. Dan saat ini,tayangannya sedang menawarkan produk pakaian dalan wanita. Sebuat saja celana dalam dan B*.

Ravi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa dia seserius itu saat menonton tayangan pakaian dalam?apa dia tidak sadar atau memang berencana untuk membelinya? Ravi awalnya berpikir mungkin Hongbin menontonnya karena tertarik. Tapi,dari tadi dia hanya memendang tv serius,seakan-akan sedang menonton berita cuaca.

"Hongbin-ah."ucap Ravi pelan.

Hongbin membalasnya dengan gumaman. Dia masih sibuk memandang televise yang menampakkan seorang wanita sedang berlenggak-lenggok mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna merah marun.

"Apa hormonmu sedang meningkat?" tanya Ravi yang masih agak khawatir dengan keadaan Hongbin.

"Tidak."jawab Hongbin dengan cepat yang masih serius memandangi tvnya, yang sekarang masih menampilkan tayangan pakaian dalam.

"Tapi kenapa kau menonton acara produk pakaian dalam wanita?apa kau berencana membelinya?"tanya Ravi heran.

Hongbin yang bingung,segera menengok kebelakang sofa,dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu yang kau tonton,apa kau mau membelinya?atau hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat hormonmu yang meningkat?"tanya Ravi sambil menunjuk tv dengan dagunya.

Hongbin yang heran,segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah tv. "Pakaian dalam?"gumam Hongbin.

Wajah Hongbin langsung memerah menahan malu. Jadi selama,satu jam ini dia menonton acara produk pakaian dalam wanita? Hongbin segera menundukkan wajahnya malu. Wajahnya saat ini sudah mirip kepiting rebus,hingga menjalar hingga telinganya.

Ravi yang tidak mendapat respon,memajukan badannya untuk melihat wajah Hongbin. Ravi menahan tawanya,saat melihat wajah Hongbin yang memerah.

"Lain kali,jika mau menonton tv lihatlah acaranya lebih dulu. Jangan asal tonton seperti tadi,oke?hahaha,kau sangat menggemaskan,Hongbin-ah."ucap Ravi sambil tertawa renyah dan berlalu pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu telah tertutup,Hongbin segera menaikkan wajahnya.

"Oh,andwae….bagaimana bisa aku menonton acara pakaian dalam?hancurlah imageku,dan lagi dia tertawa melihat tingkahku. Dia menertawainya…..andwae….andwae….eommaa…..reputasiku hancur."teriak Hongbin sambil berguling-guling diatas sofa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Orang gila juga pasti sadar apa yang ditonton Hongbin tadi. Jika hanya 15 menit atau beberapa menit tidak apa-apa. Ini masalahnya Hongbin menonton tayangan tak bermutu tadi selama 1 jam. Bayangkan,orang mana yang menonton tayangan tak senonoh macam tadi,selama 1 jam. Kecuali orang itu adalah orang mesum. Sedangkan Hongbin,dia bukanlah pemuda mesum. Dia anak baik-baik. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menonton video por*o. Pasti saat ini,Ravi sudah berpikir bahwa Hongbin adalah pemuda mesum.

Hongbin mengacak frustasi rambutnya. "TIDAAKKK"teriak Hongbin yang menggelegar seisi rumah.

Ingatkan Hongbin untuk mengganti mukanya nanti.

OoO

Sudah pukul 1 siang. Dan sudah beberapa jam semenjak kejadian yang 'memalukan' tadi. Rasanya Hongbin ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut dan menenggelamkan dirinya. Tapi,karena Hongbin masih sayang nyawa maka niatnya dia urungkan. Lagipula dia harus meraih hati seorang Kim Wonshik.

Hongbin sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya,dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna pink dan celana pendek selutut. Serta rambut pinknya yang sedikit berantakan,menambah kesan manis dan menggemaskan pada diri Hongbin.

Saat ini,dia sedang memasak sup daging dan sushi untuk menu makan siang kali ini. Hongbin membuat masakan yang sederhana,karena dia belum terlalu mahir dalam memasak yang rumit-rumit. Namun,masakannya masih aman untuk dikonsumsi kok.

Setelah mematikan kompornya,Hongbin menuangkan sup daging ke dalam mangkuk saji. Dan meletakkannya diatas piring. Semua menu yang dimasak sudah jadi. Hanya tinggal disantap. Namun,Wonshik –itu panggilan Hongbin kepada Ravi- belum datang juga. Dan Hongbin,tidak memiliki nomor Ravi.

Hongbin menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin kali ini dia harus makan sendirian. Hongbin menudukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menaikkan kepalanya kembali dan mengambil sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Selamat makan" gumam Hongbin. Lalu Hongbin menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba suara dobrakan pintu terdengar. Hongbin tersedak,saat terkejut mendengar suara dobrakan pintu rumahnya. Dia segera mengambil gelas air minum yang berada di depannya.

"Hah…hah….hah…maafkan aku,Hongbin-ah. Aku sedikit terlambat. Tadi jalanan sedikit macet. Maafkan aku."ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Wonshik. Hongbin yang melihat tampang Wonshik yang lelah dan juga peluh yang ada di wajah Wonshik,sedikit iba.

Setelah itu,Ravi segera duduk dan meraih gelas dan menuangkan air minum secara terburu-buru. Dan segera meminumnya,seperti orang yang belum pernah minum.

Kemudian,Ravi menyusul Hongbin untuk makan,setelah berdoa tentunya.

"Wonshik."ucap Hongbin pelan.

"Apa?"

"kau habis lari?"tanya Hongbin sambil memasukkan sushi buatannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Iya. Ada apa?"tanya Ravi sambil melihat wajah Hongbin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan kenapa kau lari?"tanya Hongbin lagi.

"Karena aku takut membuatmu menunggu. Dan ternyata kau memang menungguku. Syukurlah,aku tiba dirumahmu tepat waktu."jawab Ravi sambil tersenyum.

Hongbin yang mendengar alasan Wonshik,hanya memerah malu. Hongbin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar alasan Wonshik yang menurut Hongbin –romantis-

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilku 'Wonshik'?tanya Ravi sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Aku agak tidak nyaman saat memanggilmu 'Ravi'. "jawab Hongbin sambil memandang Wonshik dengan malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Biasanya teman-temanku memanggil aku 'Ravi' dan hanya orang terdekatku saja yang memanggilku 'Wonshik' ".ujar Ravi sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku panggil 'Ravi' saja. Kan aku bukan orang terdekatmu."ucap Hongbin dengan nada bergetar. Wonshik dapat melihat jika Hongbin saat ini kecewa. Wonshik semakin tersenyum lebar mendapati reaksi pemuda dihadapannya saat ini yang kelewat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Wonshik'. Lagipula kau kan akan menjadi calon orang terdekatku." Ujar Ravi sambil tersenyum lembut,yang membuat Hongbin langsung terpesona.

Hongbin mengangguk kaku,lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya tadi. Mungkin saat ini Hongbin ingin sekali berteriak kepada dunia,bahwa Hongbin yang merupakan makhluk berwajah datar,saat ini sedang makan siang berdua di rumahnya dengan pemuda tampan didepannya. yang disukai Hongbin ,karena Hongbin sedang makan dan tidak mungkin juga dia berkoar-koar didalam rumahnya sendiri saat ini,dia memutuskan untuk menurungkan niatnya,dan dia tidak ingin image-nya hancur lagi seperti kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hongbin-ah"ucap Ravi pelan.

Hongbin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Nde?"tanya Hongbin sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah muda dipipinya ,yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Ravi yang melihat semburat merah muda di wajah Hongbin,hanya tersenyum kecil. "Setelah ini,maukah kau pergi denganku?"tanya Ravi sambil tersenyum.

"K-kemana?"

"Taman bermain."

Hongbin yang mendengar perkataan Ravi,segera menganggukkan kepalannya cepat. Tidak mungkin kan jika Hongbin menolak ajakan –kencan- dari orang yang selalu dia lihat setiap hari dari balkon kamarnya setiap pagi. Mungkin Hongbin sadar jika ini bukan ajakan kencan,tapi apa salahnya jika dia menganggapnya begitu kan? Hongbin tersenyum manis sambil memandang mata elang Ravi,dan kembali menyantap makananya sambil tersenyum senang. Ingatkan Hongbin untuk berterima kasih kepada ibunya,sepulang dari pulau Jeju nanti.

 **TBC/END?**

NB: maaf sebelumnya,natsu masih bingung mau nulis nama Ravi pake nama 'Ravi' atau 'Wonshik'. Jadinya,ada beberapa kalimat yang ada kata Ravi dan wonshik. Rencana natsu,'wonshik' buat panggilan hongbin aja. Tapi,natsu agak aneh kalo nulis 'ravi'. Trus natsu harus nulis pake nama 'ravi' atau 'wonshik'? mohon sarannya yahh… dan bagi yang berkenan,mohon tinggalkan unek-unek kalian di kolom review.. Jaa!


End file.
